


A(nother) Wedding

by jercydee



Category: Glee
Genre: Anniversary, Character Study, Episode: s06e08 A Wedding, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Future Fic, Klaine Anniversary, Kurt Hummel Big Bang Challenge, M/M, Married Couple, Nicholas Sparks, Old Married Couple, Relationship Study, Time Skips, Wedding Planning, Weddings, aka my final love letter to the show by tearing it apart (esp season 6), based on a novel, fuck you glee (人ᵕ ૩ᵕ )♡, married!klaine, srsly they're almost in their 50s here lol, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jercydee/pseuds/jercydee
Summary: Years after their own wedding in an Indiana barn, Kurt and Blaine's oldest child is now having a wedding of her own.The catch?She wants to get married on their 30th anniversary.Between planning a wedding and preparing for his own anniversary, Kurt reflects on his relationship with Blaine, their years together, and what it means to spend his life with someone.Originally written for the Kurt Hummel Big Bang in 2016. Based on the Nicholas Sparks novel,The Wedding. Rating to go up as the story continues + updates every few days.❤️💛 Happy 10 Year Klaine Anniversary! 💛❤️
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **❤️💛 Happy 10 year first meeting anniversary! 💛❤️**  
>  November 9, 2020 marks ten years since Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson met at Dalton Academy.
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> [Masterlist](https://striveattemptfail.tumblr.com/post/634169190969901057) | [Tumblr Tag](https://striveattemptfail.tumblr.com/tagged/klaine-wedding-fic)  
> Youtube playlist (COMING SOON!) | Spotify playlist (COMING SOON!)
> 
>   
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Major thanks and gratitude to Patrisha, Leon, [Mars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxietyAvocado), and the 18+OI server<3<3
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful [Mars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxietyAvocado). All other mistakes are my own.
> 
> Cover art and playlist originally by [klaineitupanotch](https://klaineitupanotch.tumblr.com/), rearranged by me.
> 
> The prologue and epilogue are in Blaine's POV. The rest of the fic is in Kurt's POV. Any comments spoiling the novel will be deleted until the final chapter is posted, so be please kind and don’t spoil it for others! (人ᵕ ૩ᵕ )♡*৹

_Don't wanna blame you, we're in danger_

* * *

**— November 9, 2043 —**

Blaine grew up believing in soulmates, that Prince Charmings existed, and love could be everlasting.

Some days he didn’t know if he believed in such things anymore. He didn’t know when his optimistic beliefs began unravelling like thread on a worn sweater, but he knew he felt it once the kids moved out.

Devon—the youngest of his and Kurt’s two children—had gotten accepted at UND, ecstatic to play for the Fighting Hawks football team. He and Kurt had wept with gratitude when their son had opened his letter, his yells echoing throughout their home, when they shared a knowing gaze because Devon’s namesake uncle would have been _so proud_ of his nephew. By then, Amelia—their eldest—had already moved out, on her final year for a music therapy degree at UMich.

Amelia Kate Elizabeth and Devon Finn Alfredo were their pride and joy. Though each child entered their lives differently (Amelia born from surrogacy and Devon through adoption), he and Kurt loved them both the same. Their kids were so different from them in so many ways, and uncannily similar in so many others.

Amelia hated the spotlight. The irony was not lost on anyone who knew she was the daughter of the Anderson-Hummels with Rachel Berry as her surrogate mother. Growing up she loathed being the center of attention, always hiding behind one of her fathers’ legs or crying when everyone turned to look at her. As she got older, rather than throwing a teary tantrum, she used her words, serving wit and creative commentary until she got what she wanted and was effectively out of the spotlight.

But she loved music—oh, did she love music. If there was one thing she inherited from her eccentric and dramatic family, it was their love of music.

She announced early in high school she wanted to go into music therapy because she wanted to play music but hated performing. He and Kurt were bewildered by her choice, but proud all the same for her decisiveness and willingness to help others. She was successful in every instrumental class they enrolled her in, found friends in every volunteer group she joined. By the time she graduated college, diving straight into her career at a local hospital, it seemed like Amelia was born to work in music therapy.

The way she devoted herself to her passion, even as a young girl, reminded Blaine so much of Kurt’s fiery determination. Now, whenever he received another picture of her with her patients—their ages varying young and old, always holding an instrument or with sheet music strewn around the floor—Blaine was never prouder.

On the other hand, Devon didn’t care about being the center of attention, though he didn’t fight for it either. Unlike his sister, he didn’t mind when the spotlight was on him, but unlike his parents he wasn’t upset when the attention turned away from him.

It was obvious very early on that Devon was an active child. Whenever he got the chance, he was either climbing up something he shouldn’t have been on, running circles around the room, or roughhousing anyone within arm’s reach. Though he appreciated music like the rest of his family, his preferences leaned more towards activity and action, and it didn’t take long for him and his husband to realize Devon needed an outlet for his excess energy.

Athletics was the obvious choice. While he and Kurt had the same hopes that all parents did—that their child would be naturally good at everything—some sports came easier than others. Football became something ultimately special to him. Blaine remembered having an easier time bonding with Devon than Kurt did, which wasn’t the fault of either of them. Kurt wasn’t into sports; Blaine was.

Even so, Devon and Kurt shared a bond that only a father and son could have. They were both fiercely protective of their family, always the first to arrive if Amelia or Blaine needed them. And while they couldn’t talk about football the way he and Blaine did, they bonded in the garage, where Kurt passed his knowledge from Hummel Tires and Lube on to his son. There were countless summers where Blaine remembered if he couldn’t find his son out in the field, he’d be in the garage with Kurt fiddling on a car. By the time Devon graduated high school, he helped Kurt repair and upgrade two cars over multiple summers.

Thinking about his children brought Blaine so much happiness. How could they not, when they were already taking on the world, living their lives with the individuality and vigor he and Kurt managed to instill in them? Blaine could never fault his children for taking up so much of his and Kurt’s time, because the effort into helping them become the wonderful adults they were now was worth every moment—every tear, every skinned knee, every petty argument over whose turn it was in the bathroom, every _Daddy, please_ and every _but Papaaa!_

That said, there was something to the fact that his kids—amazing as they were—swallowed up his life in a way he didn’t expect. His work wasn’t neglected, no, but something else was.

After his second break up with Kurt, Blaine started seeing a therapist. Serendipitously, Kurt began seeing one as well. So, once they were married, they both continued with therapy, couples’ and individual.

But, unfortunately, life happened. With new circumstances, their appointments dwindled. As the kids got older and their lives got busier with new shows and expanding productions, they stopped completely.

During the honeymoon years of their marriage, and even for quite a while after that, he and Kurt were on top of their relationship. They communicated their needs in better ways than before they were married, found ways to make time for each other and time apart.

But just like their time at therapy, this too dwindled as their life continued.

What happened wasn’t his fault—that was a lesson that stuck with Blaine even after he ended his appointments. It was unfair to pin the failings of a relationship on one person when there were two people in it. Which wasn’t to say that things were Kurt’s fault either. In fact, Blaine knew blaming anyone for their issues didn’t matter if ultimately neither of them wanted to do the work to fix it.

It just so happened that he nor Kurt knew there was a problem in their marriage to begin with.

* * *

Blaine realized in retrospect, Devon moving out for a football scholarship was the beginning of an overdue assessment regarding his relationship with his husband. Between raising his children, the absolute joys of his life, somewhere along the way he had grown apart from Kurt.

It was apparent the evening Kurt rolled in from his flight after helping Devon settle into his dorm. The kiss they shared at the door when Blaine welcomed him home was more perfunctory than a genuine kiss hello. He and Blaine only chatted briefly about Kurt’s flight and Devon before Kurt turned in for the night. Blaine didn’t even get to talk about the progress of his newest musical (the reason why he had to stay behind while Devon moved in), or the profound loneliness he experienced while his family was gone.

When Kurt closed the bedroom door behind him that night, leaving Blaine in the hallway to stare after his husband, he wondered how his marriage became as empty as he felt. It was the first time in years he felt his heart aching, and he began to question if at some point he slowly accepted that his romance could never be like fairy tales.

It sounded ridiculous—a grown man at near fifty, with two kids growing into lives of their own, and a husband he’d been with for decades—debating if he still believed in concepts like dashing men sweeping him off his feet.

But with Kurt leaving him alone _tonight_ of all nights, he wondered when he had given up on the romance he’d longed for when he was younger.

* * *

Blaine reflected on this as he watched Kurt wrap his scarf around his neck, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall.

“And you’re _sure_ you can’t get out of it?” Blaine asked again, shoulders drooping.

Kurt sighed, looking at him with sad eyes. “I’m so sorry, Blaine, but the line—”

Blaine heaved a breath, nodding. “I know, I know.” He met Kurt’s gaze where Kurt turned towards the foyer mirror. “It’s just—”

“Our 29th.” Kurt frowned sadly.

Blaine pinched his lips together before trying, “Don’t _they_ know—?”

“Well, _yes,_ ” Kurt answered, “but—” and Blaine sighed, wordlessly cutting Kurt off. He already knew the answer, and he didn’t want to hear it for the fifth time in a single hour.

“I’m sorry,” Kurt tried when Blaine said nothing.

“I know,” he repeated, but Blaine wasn’t sure if _Kurt_ knew though.

Since Devon moved out, Kurt had filled his time with work, which resulted in Hummel Brag _finally_ expanding beyond accessories and into clothing. Blaine knew that Kurt was busy and happy, but he also felt like he’d somehow been left behind again, like he and Kurt had somehow been in a race he didn’t even realize he was running. Or rather, it was like they were in different races entirely, one where Blaine stopped after the mile run, whereas Kurt continued in a full-on marathon. It reminded him too much of when he was engaged at 20 years old; confused because he was unnecessarily jealous of Kurt’s progress while he felt alone and detached.

The realization led Blaine to a few conclusions: he knew that loved his kids, he loved his work, he loved his husband, and he loved that Kurt was _happy_ with everything he was accomplishing now.

But he also knew hadn’t felt _connected_ to the man he shared a bed with in _years_.

(If Blaine was honest with himself, he started feeling this way long before his youngest child left home. But he didn’t want—or know how—to face that.)

Kurt turned on his heel, and Blaine took another deep breath. He won’t cry again, _damn it_. He did enough crying since Kurt got the phone call that evening. Between arguing with Kurt and feeling sorry for himself, Blaine felt wrung out from his emotions. As he drew another slow breath, he was absentmindedly aware of dinner going cold and the candles melting in the dining room.

He just hoped he could have a quiet night in with his husband, spend a few hours together over a candle-lit dinner. They had planned their date together for weeks, trying to coordinate their busy schedules. It shouldn’t have been too much of a request, right?

He squeezed his eyes shut, tears escaping despite himself. He felt his husband’s arms wrapping around him, stiff but warm from Kurt’s winter coat.

“I’m sorry, Blaine,” Kurt whispered in his ear. Blaine shook his head, nuzzling his nose into Kurt’s shoulder as he uncrossed his arms to embrace his husband.

“Come home when you can, okay?” he murmured when they finally let go. Kurt stepped out the front door with a nod. Then he leaned forward, lips pursed, and Blaine automatically moved in to peck him on the lips.

“Love you?” Kurt said, but the ending came off like a question, and Blaine felt his heart breaking all over again.

_Why does he seem scared of my reaction? Is he not sure that he still loves me?_

Does _he still love me?_

“Love you, too.” Blaine forced a smile.

Kurt returned a weak smile of his own, reaching out a hand. Blaine took it, feeling the fuzziness of Kurt’s glove on his skin. They stood there for what was not enough time to Blaine, hand holding hand, the silence heavy between them. The chill of early winter crept into the house, and Blaine shivered, finally letting go of Kurt to step back into the foyer.

Kurt turned on his heel, and Blaine watched his husband walk away, his back slowly shrinking with every step. He stayed there for a long time, wondering how their relationship got here, with Kurt walking away from him tonight, until Kurt turned the corner and he was out of Blaine’s sight.

Blaine sighed again, closing the door. He made his way into the dining room, footsteps echoing in the hallway. When he finally reached the table, he frowned at the dinner left behind. Bending over, he blew out the candles, then began cleaning everything up as he sadly whispered to himself.

“ _Happy anniversary._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of the posting of this chapter, this fic is 70% complete. All that's left are the few remaining scenes I need to write and a thorough beta for all of it. I hope y'all will stick around for the rest of the story~! o(≧∇≦o)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos give me life and comments will be handed a cupcake<3
> 
> [Rebloggable chapter](https://striveattemptfail.tumblr.com/post/634169199166652416) | [Masterlist](https://striveattemptfail.tumblr.com/post/634169190969901057)  
> [Main Blog](http://striveattemptfail.tumblr.com) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jercydee)


	2. Chapter 1

_Come now, running headlong into my arms_

* * *

**— November 13, 2043 —**

Kurt took the announcement as sudden and unexpected. In hindsight, it shouldn’t have been.

He should’ve seen the signs the moment he left Blaine alone on the night of their 29th anniversary, should’ve thought twice when he agreed to come in for work an hour before he and Blaine were supposed to have a quiet dinner together.

Blaine was quieter for the past week, forcing out weak smiles. Kurt noticed, but he didn’t ask. He knew he should have.

Hindsight, he’d come to learn, could be the absolute worst.

It should have hit him clear in the face when a friend asked what he and Blaine had done for their anniversary, and he responded with _Oh, we didn’t have it actually—I had a work emergency._ The worst part was that he tried to explain himself: the line had to launch on time for Hummel Brag’s success; it was only one night and he and Blaine could make up for it another time; if he left early he could come home early and maybe make up for it later.

(He didn’t come home early that night. He actually arrived at almost 3 a.m., exhaustion seeping into his bones. It was all he could do to crawl into bed and curl into Blaine’s side.)

It was shameful, he knew this now, and looking back he admonished himself for his pitiful attempt at justifying the hurt he caused his husband.

So when Blaine came into Kurt’s home studio one evening, Kurt really shouldn’t have been surprised to hear him timidly ask, “Kurt, can we talk?”

The question made Kurt freeze—it didn’t sound like good news—and he looked up from where was hunched over several sketches scattered around his desk. He glanced at the time before looking back at Blaine with a nod.

“Sure, Blaine,” he said, trying to stay calm. He gestured in front of his desk where a stool sat for clients who have to visit his home studio. Blaine took the seat wordlessly.

He was about to ask what was going on when Blaine ripped the band-aid off for him: “I’m going to Ohio. To visit my mom.”

“Oh.”

To Blaine’s credit, he took Kurt’s stunned silence in stride, letting the announcement settle before jumping in with more details. When Kurt collected himself, he simply breathed, “Why?”

“I miss her,” Blaine answered quietly, shrugging one shoulder, “and I think it would be a good way to get away while I try to wrap my head around this script rewrite.”

 _Right,_ Kurt thought, _his new show is going to be picked up later this year._

His expression pinched in confusion when he said, “But it’s almost the holidays. Can’t we just visit her then?”

He watched Blaine take a deep breath, as if he was steeling himself for an argument, which Kurt didn’t understand at all. Kurt wasn’t angry, or even upset; just taken by surprise.

“Maybe,” Blaine said noncommittally, “but then I’d have to schedule around that matinee I can’t miss on the 27th, and I think it’s too late to try arranging things now.” He paused, lips pressing into a thin line. “I just really miss her, and I don’t want to make her travel up here to see me, especially with her hip issues.”

“Um,” Kurt said, trying to gauge Blaine’s strange mood, “alright. I guess I can free up a few days for us to—”

“ _No!_ ”

Kurt was startled by the interruption. Blaine shook his head before taking another breath.

“Sorry,” he apologized, but Kurt was only more confused now. “I mean, _don’t._ ”

“You don’t want me to come with you?” He was more hurt than he expected.

Blaine narrowed his eyes, beginning to look frustrated. “I think I just need a few weeks to myself.”

“Then why are you going to visit your mom?”

Blaine groaned, swiping a palm over his face. “I just—I would really like to take some time to see her. Alone,” he said, and Kurt couldn’t help but let the disappointment show on his face.

“But—”

Kurt scrambled for ways to persuade Blaine that he could come too, until he saw the tiredness in his husband’s expression. _When did that get there?_

“Please, Kurt.” Blaine’s eyes shined with a plea.

Kurt let out a breath, sagging into his seat. He wanted to tell Blaine, _No, I want to come with you, I need to know what’s so wrong that I can’t be with you to see family._ He wanted to ask, _When did I let you slip so far that I only see the sadness in your eyes_ now _?_

Instead, he said, “You’ll be alright on your own?”

From there Blaine explained that he already booked his ticket, planning to stay in Columbus from the 16th to the 4th of December. He would bring work with him because he still needed to finish the script revision, but that he'd mostly spend time reconnecting with Pam. He wouldn’t be picked up by anyone at the airport, but he’d take a taxi to his mom’s place and take Ubers as necessary if he needed to get around.

Kurt tried to keep up with Blaine’s plans, becoming more and more hurt as Blaine hashed out the details of his stay in Ohio. How did Blaine plan all this without his notice?

“I’m sorry I’m missing Thanksgiving,” Blaine said, “but I promise I’ll Facetime you. You’ll be busy with Hummel Brag for Black Friday anyway, right? I don’t think you’ll miss me too much.” He gave Kurt a teasing smile, but it was weak.

What was worse was that Kurt couldn’t refute him. He didn’t even realize that he would be spending the long weekend alone until Blaine brought it up. Yes, he’d be busy for the busiest shopping day of the year, but he expected that Blaine would at least be around to welcome him home after hours and hours of stressful sales.

When Kurt finally agreed to drop off and pick up Blaine at JFK, Blaine stood up to leave his studio with a quiet _Thank you_ and a kiss on the cheek.

“Dinner’s on the stove if you want it,” Blaine said as he headed for the door.

“Okay.”

Kurt collected the sketches on his desk into a pile. He did enough work today, and he figured the least he could do before Blaine left was to spend an evening with him.

“Wanna set the table for us while I clean up here?” he said without looking up, rising from his seat as he shut off his computer.

“Oh,” Blaine replied, and Kurt froze again as he caught Blaine’s surprised tone.

“I already ate,” Blaine confessed, “but I can heat up the leftovers for you if you’d like?” The compromise came with a regretful expression.

“I—”

Kurt cut off with a swallow. Blaine ate without him already? He was hoping to at least have dinner together. When was the last time he even _had_ dinner with his husband? In October?

“Nevermind,” Kurt finally said, “it’s okay. Thanks for making dinner.”

Blaine shot him a small smile, barely more than a quirk of his lips, before closing the door.

Kurt had never doubted his and Blaine’s relationship before. When he was younger and more naive, when Blaine had broken his heart by cheating on him and when Kurt broke his heart back by ending their engagement, he might have. If he was the same man, Kurt would have cried and fought and yelled at Blaine for planning this trip without him.

But Kurt was grown up now—or, at least, he liked to think so. By the time he and Blaine were solidly in their 30s, with kids and a couple years of therapy to back them up, Kurt figured he didn’t have to question Blaine’s unfaithful commitment to their marriage.

And yet, that night, he’d never questioned the state of their relationship more.

* * *

**— November 30, 2043 —**

He had kissed Blaine goodbye at security check the morning Blaine left for Columbus, and he didn’t leave until he saw his husband’s curls disappear into the bustling crowd. When Kurt had arrived home alone that night, the quiet melody of his home—the rumbling of the pipes, the creaking of the wood floor, the ticking of the vintage clock in the living room—was more upsetting than comforting.

Now, exactly two weeks later, he couldn’t bring himself to do any of the work laying around in his home studio. In fact, he’d barely been able to concentrate on work the entire time Blaine was gone.

He felt awful.

He was on the couch, vegging out in front of the TV for what felt like the dozenth time that week, eating take-out when his phone rang. Setting his dinner aside to grab it, his eyebrows pinched with concern when he saw the caller ID flashing on the screen.

**_Pam Anderson_ **

He picked up immediately, spilling his worries the moment he brought the phone to his ear.

“Pam? Are you alright? Is Blaine with you?”

On the other end of the line, Kurt could hear Pam give a dry laugh. “Hello to you too, Kurt. How’s it going because I’m doing just fine.”

“Sorry, sorry,” he backtracked, relaxing when he didn’t hear any urgency in Pam’s voice. “Hey, how are you doing?”

“Like I said, just fine, Kurt. How are you?”

“I miss Blaine,” he answered truthfully. “It’s quiet here without him.”

“I’ll bet!” she agreed. “He’s out buying the two of us dinner right now, but he’s only been gone five minutes and I can already tell the difference.”

Kurt smiled. “Yeah, that sounds like him.”

“At least he’s heading back tomorrow, remember?” Pam reminded him.

His smile grew even wider. “Yeah, he is. I can’t wait,” he confessed, surprising himself. He put the call on speaker mode, opening up a checklist on his phone. “I’m going to plan something nice for us when he comes back.”

“ _Oh,_ ” Pam cooed, “that sounds lovely, Kurt.”

Kurt didn’t miss the disbelief in her voice.

“Surprised, Pam?” When she didn’t answer, he continued, “I am too, I’ll admit, it’s been a while since Blaine and I have done something nice together. But I think this trip has really made me see some things, and I wanna start the holiday season off right with him. Even though it’s, like, a week after Thanksgiving already.”

He chuckled at himself, typing away at his phone as he conjured up plans for Blaine’s return. Pam kept silent, and for a moment Kurt thought the line had gone dead.

When she didn’t answer after a solid minute, he called out, “Pam?”

“Kurt,” she spoke slowly, and now her tone had Kurt back to worrying, “do you know _why_ Blaine came to visit me?”

“No?” The word came out more like a question. “He said he just missed you, and he needed some time away for his revision.”

Kurt stopped typing.

“Why?” he asked. “Is there another reason why he went to see you? Is there something wrong?”

Pam waited a beat, then two.

“Kurt, his heart’s broken.”

The words hit him like a punch to the gut. He released a sharp breath, stomach dropping.

“B-broken? I-I—? _Why—?_ ”

Pam sighed, and Kurt noticed that he was beginning to tremble. He clenched his fist, waiting for Pam to continue.

“Kurt, honey, remember your 29th?”

“Yes,” he said, nodding his head even though he knew this wasn’t a video call. “Yes, of course.”

Pam kept quiet again as Kurt frantically recalled that night. He remembered Blaine saying that he was fine with it, that they would make up for their lost night another time. And they did, that weekend, just before Blaine left. It was the original dinner Blaine had set up, just without the candles, and with the leftovers reheated.

Kurt frowned at the memory.

Blaine _lied_ and he didn’t see through it.

_What else did I miss?_

“I-I thought,” he stammered, “he said it was fine.”

“With the way he looked when he stepped through my door,” Pam said, “it didn’t seem like it.”

He winced, heart beginning to ache over the fact that Blaine had been hurting for _weeks_ now. No wonder he was so quiet and distant after their anniversary. No wonder he had left.

Kurt suddenly felt sick.

“I-I didn’t know.” He sucked in a stuttered breath.

“Really?” Pam said, but it didn’t sound judgmental. “Because Blaine says it feels like this breakdown was a long time coming.”

Kurt began to cry, the tears he tried holding back spilling over. How had he been so _blind?_

“Kurt,” Pam said gently, interrupting his pathetic sniveling, “I’m not saying this to make you feel awful, or to get you in trouble. In fact, Blaine kept making me promise not to tell you that he’s been upset.”

 _Of course he would,_ Kurt thought. It was the same reason why Blaine didn’t come to him directly in the first place.

“But I can’t stand seeing my baby hurt like this. He feels so lonely, Kurt, and I can keep him company while he’s here, but he’s gotta get back to you.”

Kurt sniffed again, using his sleeve to swipe at his nose.

“ _Is he, though?_ ” he wondered aloud. He never felt more scared for his marriage—what if Blaine _didn’t_ come home to him? “Is he going to come back to me, Pam?”

“Yes,” she answered, and the confidence in her voice reminded Kurt so much of his dad that he wanted to sob all over again. “He still loves you, Kurt, but he feels so stuck and you’re barely there.”

She paused and Kurt didn't try to fill the silence.

“You just need to... reconnect.”

He was hit with another onslaught of tears. Pam whispered and clucked, shushing him through his meltdown. Her voice was a comforting presence, despite being miles away, and Kurt wished he was there with her, instead of helplessly alone in his home. It took an embarrassingly long time until Kurt began to compose himself, clutching his phone with sweaty palms like a lifeline.

“Oh god,” he finally croaked, voice hoarse and ragged. He’d been crying for a while. “Is Blaine home yet? Can he hear me?”

“No, no,” Pam reassured him, “you’re fine. I’ll let you know when he’s back—I’m technically supposed to tell you any of this.”

Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was going to make this _right._

“Pam,” he begged, “what do I _do?_ ”

She drew a long, heavy sigh. “Kurt, I don’t know,” she admitted. “You know my son even better than I do now. Try romancing him? I’m sure he’ll love that.”

Kurt bit his lip. Blaine was always the better one at romance, and even after thirty years of being together it appeared that Kurt picked up on almost none of it. He could barely register that his husband was quietly hurting, and they _lived_ together.

“But where do I start?”

Kurt could hear the smile in her voice when Pam answered, and it gave him hope.

“I think the dinner you have planned for when he returns is a good place, honey.”

He heaved another deep breath, mind set on doing absolutely everything he could to make this up to Blaine.

* * *

**— January 9, 2044 —**

Kurt took Pam’s advice to heart.

He first made a few phone calls: one to his daughter (because he needed family support after Pam had to hang up), then a couple to rearrange his appointments so he could spend more time at home.

Then, he treated Blaine to a quaint dinner at home the day he returned from Ohio, which Blaine had been pleased with.

“I would have planned a night out,” Kurt had explained as he finished his plate, “but I knew you would be tired from the flight and would probably want to stay in.”

Blaine had nodded, digging into his food. “Thank you,” he said, spearing the last of the steamed vegetables, “it’s delicious.”

“You’re welcome.”

Kurt wiped his mouth. After a moment, he had taken a chance, reaching forward for one of Blaine’s hands. Blaine didn’t fight him, which he took as encouragement to say, “I really missed you.”

“I know,” Blaine said, eyeing him carefully, “you told me when you picked me up.”

Kurt had shrugged, squeezing Blaine’s hand. “I know,” he said, “but I really did. Miss you.”

He felt comfort when Blaine had squeezed his hand back and replied, “I missed you, too.”

That was little more than a month ago.

The holidays came and went, and though Blaine didn’t spend time with Kurt during Thanksgiving, he made up for it during Christmas and New Year’s right at Kurt’s side. In that time, Kurt made an effort to be around more, asked his husband about his day, held his hand whenever they were together. He smiled more, flirted a lot, and simply tried his hardest to show how much he regretted hurting Blaine.

Blaine certainly noticed the change. Kurt shrugged him off with _I missed you a lot_ whenever he was confronted, because it was true. He _did_ miss Blaine while he was in Ohio. Blaine took everything in stride, happy to bask in Kurt’s attention.

It pained Kurt to realize he slipped so far that even the tiny changes he did made Blaine happier than Kurt had seen in months, but they were necessary steps for him and Blaine to find their way back to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of the posting of this chapter, this fic is 70% complete. All that's left are the few remaining scenes I need to write and a thorough beta for all of it. I hope y'all will stick around for the rest of the story~! o(≧∇≦o)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos give me life and comments will be handed a cupcake<3
> 
> [Rebloggable chapter](https://striveattemptfail.tumblr.com/post/634259051672436736) | [Masterlist](https://striveattemptfail.tumblr.com/post/634169190969901057)  
> [Main Blog](http://striveattemptfail.tumblr.com) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jercydee)


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **❤️💛 Officially, Happy 10 Year Klaine Anniversary! 💛❤️**
> 
>   
> 

_You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you_

* * *

**— August 9, 2044 —**

It was a quiet night over dinner when Amelia made the announcement. She’d been acting strangely all evening, fidgeting all over the place the way Kurt did whenever he was nervous.

“Dads,” Amelia said abruptly, interrupting Blaine’s tale about his musical’s latest diva meltdown, “Taylor and I are getting married.”

Kurt froze, eyes widening at his daughter. To his right, he could hear Blaine’s knife and fork clattering onto his plate when they dropped out of his hands. Amelia looked like a deer in headlights, eyes wide and lips pinched into a tight line. Kurt sympathized with her startled expression—her announcement was so sudden, but he supposed it was going to happen sooner or later.

Though part of Kurt still thought they were still too young to be making such a huge decision, Taylor and Amelia were each other’s first love, and had been dating since high school. Back then, Amelia was certain just after dating Taylor for two months that she was going to marry them, and he and Blaine laughed about it the way parents could only smile at their children’s hopes about finding their prince or princess charming. Taylor was a sweet kid who treated Amelia like she hung the moon and stars, but he and Blaine had assumed it was just the sweet throes of puppy love.

However, Amelia made it clear over the years that she was incredibly serious, and it was when she told them after her first year at UMich she was determined to marry Taylor after graduating college that they realized Amelia wasn’t joking. Since then, the three of them had talked a _lot_ about what it meant to marry young, but Amelia was just as stubborn as he and Blaine were at that age, and they knew there was little they could do to change her mind.

It didn’t help at all that she knew that the two of them had gotten engaged once at 18 (Blaine) and 19 (Kurt), broke up after a year, then got hitched at 19 and 20.

Thankfully, a silver lining came when Amelia landed a job at the hospital she’d been interning at during her senior year. They offered her a full-time position for once she graduated, and she didn’t hesitate to accept. He and Blaine probably looked like lunatics over Facetime after she told them the news, they were so excited for her. She’d have to stay in Detroit, rather than return home to New York like she originally planned, but they assured her that she was making the right decision.

And they were right. After she received her diploma, she threw herself into her work and apparently didn’t have the time to think about getting married. He and Blaine were relieved—not only was their daughter happily employed, but her marriage plans had taken a backseat, and Taylor seemed to take everything in stride.

Of course, Kurt knew that wasn’t going to last forever.

Amelia worked at the hospital for just over a year now and had since moved in with Taylor to settle down in Detroit. When her 23rd birthday passed a few weeks ago, Taylor finally asked for his and Blaine’s blessing for Amelia’s hand in marriage. Even though they still thought their daughter was getting married much too soon, they couldn’t deny that she and Taylor were in it for the long haul.

Still, it was no less of a shock hearing that his daughter was now _engaged._

“Amelia!” Blaine cooed, startling Kurt out of his reverie, and soon he saw his husband scooping their oldest child into a hug. “That’s wonderful!”

“Meels, that’s amazing!” Kurt finally managed, smiling wide and getting up from his seat. He crouched down, arms reaching around his family.

“ _Oh,_ let me see the ring!” Blaine squealed. Kurt nodded eagerly, reaching for their chairs as they crowded Amelia. She laughed, bright and relieved, showing off her left hand. The ring was beautiful: clear diamond on a silver band, cut exquisitely.

“It’s gorgeous,” Kurt gushed, and when he looked up he could see his daughter’s flush across her cheeks. He gave her a warm smile, which she returned. “Oh, my baby,” he trailed off, scooping her into another hug. Not long after Blaine’s arms circled around the both of them.

“How did Taylor ask? Will it be a long engagement? You _have_ to let your papa and I—” Blaine rattled off, rambling about arrangements and looking more ecstatic than Kurt had seen in weeks.

“Um,” Amelia hesitated. Blaine abruptly cut himself off as Kurt raised an eyebrow. “That’s the thing I wanted to ask actually.”

He and Blaine shared a look, and Blaine’s expression already frowning with concern. Kurt could already tell his husband was expecting the worst.

“Go on,” Kurt encouraged, turning back towards Amelia.

She bit her lip and, _oh,_ she looked like she was five again, asking if she could have one more cookie. _How was she already old enough to get married?_

“Taylor and I want to get married on your anniversary.”

Beside him, Blaine nodded enthusiastically, hands coming together to clap in excited applause. “Oh, baby, _of course!_ ” he gushed. Kurt then watched fondly as Blaine backtracked, looking at him with an apologetic expression as he said, “I mean, if your papa is okay—”

“ _Yes!_ Yes,” Kurt immediately agreed, smiling brightly as he nodded along with Blaine. He turned towards her, continuing, “ _Yes,_ you can get married on our anniversary, Amelia.”

“It’ll only give us a little over a year,” Blaine mused, “but that should be enough—”

“I, um, _Dads,_ ” she tried again, interrupting Blaine’s excitement, “I meant _this_ year.” She paused, and Kurt heard her gulp audibly. “On your 30th anniversary.”

“ _Oh,_ ” Blaine let out softly.

“I know it’s a big year for you guys, and if you have plans already Tay and I can figure it out, and I’m already _so_ grateful you’ll allow me to share a wedding date with you,” she babbled, gaze switching anxiously between him and Blaine, “but we... well, _I_ want a short engagement.”

She took a deep breath, chest heaving with the exertion. Kurt wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be okay, like he did when she was little and afraid of being the center of attention.

“Sooo,” she drawled, elongating the syllable, “I figured what better way to celebrate than to honor the two greatest men I know?”

A beat, and then another. Kurt turned to watch Blaine carefully, who calculated their daughter with worried eyes.

“But that’s _so short,_ Meels,” Blaine finally said, reaching out a hand to cover one of hers. “It’s going to be tough to plan a wedding in a _year_ , but _a few months?_ ”

“I know, I _know,_ Daddy,” she said, looking desperate, “but that’ll give you at least three months—to the date! I even asked permission from Aunties Brittany and Santana if I could get married—”

“Wait,” Blaine interrupted, but Amelia ignored him.

“—on your anniversary since it’s technically theirs too, and they said it was fine—”

“Amelia Kate Elizabeth—”

“—even though they’re sad about it because they said they’d be in Fiji on the 30th and would miss the wedding. Also—”

“—you talked to _Brittany and Santana_ before you came to _me and your papa?_ ”

“—I _really_ don’t want to drag our engagement out, not even past this year if I can help it. You know how I am. And Tay and I don’t want our wedding too close to the holidays.” She twisted her mouth a little. Kurt reached out a hand too, grasping his daughter’s the way Blaine did earlier.

“And, well, with Grandma Pam being the way she is...” she trailed off, eyes shifting carefully between them before settling on Blaine. “I would have _loved_ Grandpa Burt to be there at my wedding,” she started again, “but with him gone and Grandma Pam in and out of the hospital like he was...”

Kurt turned to his husband, who looked stunned and worried. Blaine’s eyes were wide and his jaw dropped slightly.

“I,” Blaine started, looking helplessly between Amelia and Kurt, “I—”

“I think,” Kurt tried, “what your dad is trying to say is, it’s cutting _really_ close, honey.” He fixed his gaze on Blaine, who nodded in agreement. “We’re flattered you want to honor us, and include Grandma Pam in everything—”

“But a little over _two months?_ ” Blaine exclaimed.

“Technically three!”

“We _can’t_ plan a wedding that soon.”

“It doesn’t have to be a big thing,” Amelia grumbled with a shrug. “I just want something small and official with family.”

“What about Taylor’s family?” Blaine asked. “And your friends! And I’m sure some of _our_ friends want to be there to celebrate, like your Aunt Rachel!” he said. “How would we even bring Mom in from Columbus?”

“Um, actually, I thought about that too,” she replied. “Dalton? The all-boys boarding school?”

“Dalton?” Blaine repeated, and if the moment wasn’t so serious Kurt would laugh at his husband’s baffled expression.

“Yeah,” she said. “I figured if we were honoring you guys and your relationship, I could get married in the place where you and Papa got engaged. It got rebuilt after it burned down in 2014, and it would be easier for Grandma Pam to get to.”

“Amelia,” Blaine said, smiling sweetly at his daughter, and Kurt could practically _see_ his husband swooning, “that’s so thoughtful.”

Amelia returned Blaine’s smile, grinning softly. “Thank you, Daddy.”

The three of them shared a silence, looking thoughtfully at one another. Kurt held Blaine’s gaze for as long as he could, communicating in the way only two people could when they’ve been together for as long as they have. He watched Blaine’s shoulders sag when he sighed, and they both knew what Kurt had to say.

“I’m okay with it,” Kurt said, breaking the silence as he looked into Blaine’s eyes. “As long as you’re sure, sweetheart, I think your daddy and I can deal with whatever you need.”

Blaine nodded slowly before turning back to Amelia. “We just want you happy, Meels.”

“I am, Dads,” she murmured, a quiet grin threatening to spill from her lips. “I really am.”

“Can we at least help with the planning?” Blaine tried. “If we’re celebrating in Columbus, let your papa and I take care of everything you need for a wedding.”

Amelia’s smile finally escaped, and Kurt watched the corner of her eyes light up the same way Blaine’s did. “I wouldn’t expect anything less, Daddy.”

They shared another round of hugs, but then Blaine broke the silence with, “Now, back to my question: _you asked your aunties before you asked your dads?!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of the posting of this chapter, this fic is 70% complete. All that's left are the few remaining scenes I need to write and a thorough beta for all of it. I hope y'all will stick around for the rest of the story~! o(≧∇≦o)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos give me life and comments will be handed a cupcake<3
> 
> **❤️💛 Again, Happy 10 Year Klaine Anniversary! 💛❤️**
> 
> [Rebloggable chapter]() | [Masterlist](https://striveattemptfail.tumblr.com/post/634169190969901057)  
> [Main Blog](http://striveattemptfail.tumblr.com) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jercydee)


	4. Chapter 3

_The world will pardon my mush_

* * *

**— August 15, 2044 —**

It was early in the evening when Kurt and Blaine were in their room on a video call with Rachel and Jesse. Amelia broke the news of her engagement to the world weeks ago, once she and Taylor told both their parents. Now, he, Blaine, Rachel, and Jesse were hashing out wedding details since Amelia had _absolutely no idea where to even_ begin _, Dads, oh my god, I think I’m in over my head._

It was going to be difficult, to say the least. With Taylor’s family primarily living in the SoCal area, and with the wedding taking place in almost-next-to-nowhere Ohio, coordinating everyone’s families was a task in and of itself. Kurt considered asking Cooper for help, but it was immediately vetoed by Blaine. Instead, he suggested calling up Rachel—who apparently spoke to Amelia that _of course I’m going to be involved, Amelia, who do you think I am?_ —since she and Jesse were already out west. Rachel had just wrapped up her cross-country tour for _Grace and Frankie Live!_ and met Jesse in LA where he was working out a record deal of sorts.

“Jesse and I can rally everyone on this side of the country,” Rachel piped up, head turning towards Jesse. “Right, sweetie?” she said with a look on her face that even through the video chat’s tiny screen Kurt knew was her persuasive, follow-me-or-else expression.

Jesse returned her look with a nod. “Yes, absolutely! Happy to help on this side.”

Rachel turned back towards the camera with satisfaction. “I think we can wrangle Cooper while we’re here as well.”

“Fantastic!” Blaine clapped next to him. Kurt grinned at his relief—decades later and Kurt knew that Blaine still didn’t like to deal with Cooper. “Yes,” Blaine said, “ _please_ make sure Cooper’s here.”

“Yes, please,” Kurt agreed. “And you’re _sure_ you can handle Taylor’s family?”

Rachel nodded once with another determined look Kurt was all too familiar with. “Meels and Taylor already gave us everyone’s contact info, and Taylor introduced us to their parents, so we’ll be able to handle it.”

With the expression Jesse made, Kurt stifled a laugh—knowing Rachel, the introduction was more likely a cautionary warning than a kind first-meeting. Even at their age, Rachel still came across pretty strong to those who weren’t used to it, but even if she wasn’t Amelia’s surrogate mother, her tenacity was one of the reasons why he was happy to have Rachel help. Her determination was something he needed if he wanted everything to work out.

“We got this,” Jesse insisted, when Rachel doesn’t catch his face, “and we’ll have everything ready on our end by the week of the wedding.”

They hashed out details for another hour, ending the call when Rachel received a text from someone, promising to handle everything with Jesse’s help.

When Kurt finally exited the chat, Blaine said, “I’m just glad Coop’s out of my hands,” and Kurt laughed.

“Didn’t you want him as your best man at _our_ wedding?” he mused.

“Well, _yeah,_ ” Blaine admitted, “but we didn’t. And that doesn’t mean I’ll be _excited_ to handle him once he realizes how serious this wedding is.” Kurt laughed again as Blaine continued, “You’d think at fifty-or-so he would chill out a little, but no, he’s still as— _Cooper_ —as ever.”

“‘ _Chill out_ ’,” Kurt giggled. “That’s so 2010s, Blaine.”

“Oh, whatever.” Blaine rolled his eyes. “I’m planning my kid’s wedding, I can show my age a little.”

At that, Blaine gathered the tablet they were using and exited the video chat. He pulled up Pinterest and immediately began swiping through the joint board he and Kurt shared in preparation for Amelia’s wedding. Kurt was already reaching for the bedside drawer next to him, pulling out his and Blaine’s reading glasses before Blaine even opened his mouth. He passed Blaine’s pair into Blaine’s open hands without a word, and Kurt pulled out his phone. He was about to open the checklist he had saved when he paused, observing his husband.

One of Kurt’s favorite and least favorite things about his and Blaine’s master bedroom was the fact that there was a giant bay window, and that the best place to have their bed was next to it. For years, the morning sun had woken Kurt up for better or worse, light brightly shining through their enormous window next to their bed. And while Kurt wasn’t necessarily the grumpiest grouch when it came to mornings, he never had the sunny exuberance that Blaine possessed whenever he rose with the sun.

It was evenings like these, however, that Kurt truly appreciated their giant bedroom window.

The setting sun outside peered through the window curtains, casting a soft glow behind Blaine. Kurt watched him in silent awe as the light framed Blaine’s silhouette in a warm halo. It didn’t matter to Kurt that Blaine’s face betrayed his age—the crow’s feet at the corners of his eyes, the deepening wrinkles on his forehead, the pronounced laugh lines framing his mouth—Kurt still saw him as one of the most handsome men he knew.

The last time he remembered feeling so lucky to be married, Blaine had walked out the door headed for Columbus.

He snapped out of his stupor when Blaine said, “Kurt? Is everything alright?” His brows were knitted together, lips turning downward as he lifted a hand to feel his cheek. “Something on my face?”

Kurt shook his head, snapping himself out of his reverie.

“Nothing, just a lot of handsome,” he teased, giving Blaine an indulgent grin.

Blaine rolled his eyes, using the hand on his face to now shove Kurt on the shoulder, but the blush high on his cheeks stayed for the rest of the evening.

* * *

**— August 31, 2044 —**

Kurt was pacing around the dining room table with his phone lying at full volume speaker mode when Blaine stepped into the room. He just managed to give him a tiny wave in lieu of a greeting hello when he said, “Oh, Blaine’s here!”

On the phone, a voice called out, “ _Hey, Blaine!_ ”

Blaine walked over to give Kurt a quick peck at the temple when he greeted, “Hey, Mercedes!”

“Anyway, _seriously_ , Cedes,” Kurt said as Blaine took a seat at the table, spreading out several stacks of papers, “you’re _sure_ you can make it on the 9th?”

“How many times do I have to say _yes,_ Kurt!” she insisted. “This is my”—she pauses—“ _godbaby_ we’re talking about here. Of _course_ I’ll sing at her wedding!”

“Broke off there, Cedes. You forgot our little girl is your goddaughter?” he joked.

Kurt could practically hear Mercedes’ eyeroll. “Oh, shut up, Blaine. I just— _uh_ —remembered something.” Blaine caught his gaze, and Kurt only managed a shrug when Mercedes continued, “Anyway, _irrelevant_. The point _is_ I will be there.”

“And you can wrangle Artie, too?” he clarified, grabbing a pen to jot down notes.

“Kurt, if we were in the same room right now I’d slap you.” Kurt burst into laughter at Mercedes’ deadpan tone. “Re- _lax_ ,” Mercedes assured, “I’m not on tour anymore, and I’m sure I can talk Artie into hopping off his Sundance win and get his tiny ass into Dalton—even if that means having to wheel him to Ohio _myself_.”

“Well,” Kurt mused, “if anyone can, you can.”

Mercedes’ bright laugh rang through the room. “Exactly.”

“And you’re still okay with running the music for the reception?”

“I told you, I’d be offended if I _wasn’t._ ” She scoffed. “Don’t you worry about the music—I’ll get a band to Dalton, Artie in tow.”

Kurt let out a peel of laughter as he grabbed his phone. “Okay, thanks, Mercedes! Call me if anything?”

“ _Duh._ ”

Blaine chirped in, “Thank you, Mercedes! We’ll see you then!”

“Bye!” Kurt added.

“Bye guys! See you on the big day!”

Kurt ended the call as Blaine quipped, “I’d say thank goodness we know someone in the music biz so we can get a live band on such short notice—”

“But it’s a moot point because we were all in a glee club?” Kurt finished, flashing a cheeky grin.

Blaine laughed at him with a nod. “And we’re all in the music biz somehow anyway.”

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine’s neck, burying his nose into Blaine’s shoulder. “Welcome home, honey.”

Blaine snorted a tiny chuckle. “Thanks, Kurt.”

“So,” he said after a beat, still in Blaine’s warm embrace, “music is checked off.”

“Which leaves catering and decor, right?”

“Mhm.”

“I still don’t know how we’re going to pull this wedding off,” Blaine huffed. “I know it’s what Meels wants but—”

“We’ll make it happen,” Kurt interrupted. He knew Blaine was only going to fall into a spiral of worries if he let him continue. “And it’ll be as good as if we planned it three years in advance.”

Blaine chuckled again, giving Kurt a light squeeze. “Yes, it will.”

When they finally let go, making their way to the living room couch together, Kurt said, “Oh, you know what Mercedes brought up actually? What the two of us are doing for our own anniversary.”

Blaine’s eyes widened. “Oh my goodness, she’s right!” he exclaimed. “I got so busy planning for the wedding that I forgot it’s our actual anniversary.” He dragged a hand down his cheek. “Kurt, I am _so_ sorry—”

Kurt cut him off with a laugh. “Honey, it’s _fine._ ” He patted Blaine’s hand assuringly. “Honestly, until Mercedes brought it up I kinda forgot myself.” Blaine chuckled at that.

After a beat, Blaine said, “So... what _are_ we going to do?”

The two discussed things for a while, weighing different options. Should they celebrate after the wedding? Before? (Definitely not during—that’s such a faux pas, and unfair to Amelia and Taylor.) Should they celebrate alone? Or with everyone else since they’ve invited so many people already? Should they just have a getaway, like how Brittany and Santana are spending theirs in Fiji?

About an hour and two-point-five boxes of Chinese take-out later, they came to a simple plan: he and Blaine would celebrate their 30th anniversary a few days before the wedding, once the decorations were in place and everything was ready for the big day. It was the easiest way to take advantage of Dalton’s space before everything got messy at the reception, and frankly they probably wouldn’t have the energy to do anything for _days_ after the wedding. As always, if they wanted to buy gifts, it couldn’t value over $200, including tax and shipping (an agreement they made after a fiasco during their fifth anniversary, and had since stuck with to avoid another argument like it). They would have a quiet dinner and gift exchange at Dalton. Then, rather than return to the Anderson home with Pam, they would go to a hotel to spend the rest of the night alone.

Blaine queued up something to binge watch before they headed to bed as Kurt cleaned up their dinner. When Kurt returned, he settled into Blaine’s side, the two of them maneuvering around each other with practiced ease. Kurt’s legs curled underneath him, his head resting on Blaine’s chest, and Blaine’s arm thrown around his shoulders.

“Hey, Blaine,” he said quietly.

“Hm?”

“You sure you’re okay with our anniversary plans?” He bit his lip, suddenly timid even though they literally agreed to this just a few minutes ago.

“Yeah,” Blaine said. He shifted to look at Kurt. “Why? Are you having second thoughts?”

“ _No,_ ” Kurt said immediately, “not that.” He bit his lip again. “It’s just—are you _sure_ you’re okay with it?” When Blaine looked at him with confusion, he continued, “We couldn’t spend our last anniversary together because I had work, and even though I know we’re doing it for Amelia, I...”

He twisted his mouth, trying to find the words. “I just want to make sure you’re not upset.”

Blaine tilted his head in confusion. “It’s like you said Kurt, we’re doing it for Meels. Why would I be upset about that?”

Kurt sighed, sure that Blaine didn’t understand what he was getting at.

“I just,” he tried, “I felt so _awful_ about blowing off our 29th anniversary, and I don’t want to make you more upset because we can't celebrate our _30th_ on the day of.”

“Kurt...” Blaine said carefully. “You know, even though I’d love to celebrate our anniversary on the exact day, I know it’ll mean the world to Amelia if we let her have this, so that means it’ll mean the world to us.” He leaned in to give Kurt a soft kiss on the forehead.

Kurt’s stomach flipped, his breathing becoming shallow. He leaned in to give Blaine a passionate kiss, lingering longer than he normally did. Lips locked, Kurt relished in the taste of his husband, his tongue licking across Blaine’s lower lip before deepening the kiss. They parted for air with a quiet _smack!_

“You still take my breath away, you know,” he admitted with a quiet giggle, resting his forehead against Blaine’s. Blaine’s breath sounded as ragged as his, and Kurt’s heart fluttered happily—it was _wonderful_ knowing Blaine still felt the same way he did. “Only you could make a quiet night with just the two of us sound like the most romantic and selfless thing anyone can do.”

He leaned in to give Blaine a tender kiss on the cheek. “Thank you, honey.”

“For what?” His husband’s confusion post-kiss was probably the most adorable thing Kurt’s seen today.

“For letting me know you’re really okay with it. How we’re gonna spend our 30th together,” he said with a shrug.

Blaine barked out a quick laugh, rolling his eyes. “Well, that was an easy decision to make, especially since it’s ‘the most romantic and selfless thing anyone can do,’” he teased. Kurt shoved a palm to Blaine’s face, who erupted into more laughter.

They roughhoused a little more, acting like teenagers messing around over a dumb joke, before settling in again. Kurt’s head rested on Blaine’s chest once more, though this time they were both sharing wide smiles, cheeks flushed from their playful flirting.

“Besides,” Blaine mumbled after a while, scrolling through their list of favorite shows, “as long as I get to spend my time with you, it doesn’t matter to me how we celebrate our anniversary. As long as we’re together, I’ll be happy.”

Kurt’s smile grew wider, his cheeks flushing with an even deeper blush.

“You know what,” he said, nuzzling his cheek against Blaine, “you’re absolutely right about that.”

“So, you ready to catch up on some trashy TV?”

“ _Yes._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of the posting of this chapter, this fic is 70% complete. All that's left are the few remaining scenes I need to write and a thorough beta for all of it. I hope y'all will stick around for the rest of the story~! o(≧∇≦o)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos give me life and comments will be handed a cupcake<3
> 
> [Rebloggable chapter](https://striveattemptfail.tumblr.com/post/634709753194594304) | [Masterlist](https://striveattemptfail.tumblr.com/post/634169190969901057)  
> [Main Blog](http://striveattemptfail.tumblr.com) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jercydee)


End file.
